Resurrección
by Tetsu Tenshi
Summary: Death City se encuentra nuevamente, siendo atacado por las brujas. Death the kid y Chrona tienen sentimientos mutuos que estarán dispuestos a dar a luz sin importar que obstáculos les aparezcan.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater FanFic

Soul eater no es de mi propiedad, este hermosísimo manga y anime (idea original del anime), pertenecen a AtsushI Ohkubo.

**Chicos!, hola, me disculpo por no poner continuación en mis fics, la escuela no me permite escribir y tengo que estudiar, pero aun así aprovecho la ocasión para escribir un fic diferente, me vino de golpe un día cualquiera como este, este lo escribiré de una de mis parejas favoritas…. El KID X CHRONA!**

**-Tetsu Tenshi***

**PD: nunca beban jugo de cebolla con miel y azúcar, sabe horrible…**

**CAPITULO 1-**

**Lágrimas y recuerdos**

La joven técnica de la espada demoniaca y portadora de la sangre negra, se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad casi inalcanzable, junto con el joven shinigami pistolero y la técnica de guadaña. La brujas amenazaban con eliminar a cada uno de los integrantes de Shibusen uno por uno y no se darían por vencidas, esquivando restos de piezas de golem hurtados de la guardia de la extinta organización de arachnofobia, el miedo y la locura gobernaba en el trío de técnicos con sus respectivas armas; sobre todo en la insegura y tímida pelirrosa. Mil pensamientos inundaban su confundida mente, dejándola casi al borde de la locura que nuevamente la consumía.

Un estrepitoso estruendo en frente de ellos los descarriló y causó que los tres cayeran en lugares peligrosamente apartados.

Ante tal impacto, la portadora de la espada casi pierde la consciencia, levantándose en tropezones y ladeos, y con la visión borrosa trató de caminar lo más rápido que pudo, y mientras eso sucedía, miles de recuerdos pasaron ante sus ojos, pero no cualquier clase de recuerdos con cualquier persona, sino lo que había vivido con el Shinigami de ojos ámbar, cosas como… la primera vez que lo vio en esa nubosa tarde en aquel barco, o cuando el sobrepasó su barrera en la guardia de Asura, el kishin….. O en esa fiesta, cuando él le animó a seguir adelante y que con el tiempo podría acostumbrarse a ese nuevo entorno que le rodeaba.

Desde esos momentos, Chrona empezó a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos, los cuales no sabría describir, por ser la primera vez que lo sentía; ella aún no podía comprender sus sentimientos…. ¿Qué será? ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Felicidad? ¿O tal vez miedo? No, era mucho más que eso, era algo cerca de la felicidad, o incluso que sobrepasaba esas fronteras.

La joven pelirrosa, apartando sus pensamientos; al observar que un kishin de grado mayor planeaba atacar a un semi inconsciente Death The Kid tirado en el suelo, ella se interpuso en el ataque, quedando delante de Kid y con la hoja de la espada en posición vertical frente a su rostro; des pués, en varias estocadas, ella venció al kishin.

Se podía observar el rostro de un sorprendido shinigami.

Chrona se volteó, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron mirándose fijamente para después, la chica caer de rodillas y quedar finalmente inconsciente a la vista del pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en el subsuelo… un alma …se encontraba observando como el hijo primogénito de shinigami-sama, se encontraba desesperadamente e inútilmente, tratando de despertar a la espadachín ,mientras la rubia corría a su lado a ayudarle….


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater fanfic

Soul eater no es de mi propiedad, este hermosísimo manga y anime (idea original del anime), pertenecen a AtsushI Ohkubo

RESURRECCIÓN

**CAPITULO 2 **

** - Confusión**

Extrañamente esa playa llena de agua, comenzó a secarse.

Dejando un lúgubre y triste paisaje desértico, que empezaba a tornarse de negro, ella observaba como las nubes sombrías cubrían toda la superficie dejando un solo simple espacio obscurecido y de un lamentable color negro.

En ese obscuro umbral dígitos extraños color blanco comenzaban a formarse, eran casi imposibles de ver por el enorme brillo que estos desprendían.

Su vista empezó a dilatarse.

Momentáneamente solo podía apreciar bultos, pero se fueron aclarando poco a poco dejándole ver que esas sombras eran simplemente el profesor Stein, Marie, Maka y…Kid.

Stein pasó una linterna por los ojos de Chrona, observando cómo sus pupilas se achicaban por el paso de la luz.

´´Está consciente´´- pronunció.

Ella los veía a todos preocupados, ¿Por qué era?, no podía recordarlo con claridad.

Sentía un enorme dolor en el abdomen, cerró los ojos para acostumbrar su visión a la luz que le rodeaba.

Si serás una gran tonta – dijo Ragnarok detrás de sí. -Si piensas cometer suicidio, sería mejor que un enorme camión te aplastara en lugar de que te le lances a un kishin; pude haber muerto yo también, TOOOONTA.

Ahora lo podía recordar, había salido de misión con Maka y con kid; pero habían recibido un informe de que se necesitaban a todos los técnicos en shibusen para proteger algo, que se le había entregado a la institución, pero las brujas aparecieron sin previo aviso en la escena. Se les pidió a los técnicos que escaparan, pero los golems los atacaron.

Se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban atentamente.

-um esto….lo siento.

Bueno, la próxima vez no hagas cosas tan descuidadas- comentó Marie

La habitación se encontraba en un incómodo silencio, que fue roto por kid.

-Gracias por salvarme, Chrona.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes como para que la chica se sintiera alagada.

-No hay problema.

Sonrió.

**Perdonen los capítulos tan cortos, se que para algunos esto será algo confuso, pero sus dudas se despejarán.**

**Reviews por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater fanfic

Soul eater no es de mi propiedad, este hermosísimo manga y anime (idea original del anime), pertenecen a AtsushI Ohkubo

RESURECCIÓN

**Capitulo 3**

**-¿Acusación?**

Se encontraba observando sentada en la enorme repisa que estaba situada en uno de los pisos más altos de Shibusen, cuando Maka llegó a donde se encontraba.

-¡Chrona!, el profesor Stein te está buscando- dijo la rubia con un tono un tanto desesperado y sorprendido.

-¿eh?, ¿hice algo malo?-balbuceó un poco asustada.

-pues, no me dio detalles, pero ve rápido a donde el ya que no es una persona muy paciente- hizo una ademán con el pulgar señalando la salida.

Se paró de donde estaba y fue rápidamente a la puerta para dirigirse a los pasillos.

Realmente la pobre no sabía por qué se le solicitaba, según ella, Ragnarok ya no se había peleado a gritos con Black Star para ver quién se quedaba con el último pastelillo de la cafetería; entonces vio el poco discreto tornillo que tanto distinguía a su profesor, pasando las puertas de su despacho.

Dio dos leves golpes al marco de esta para avisar que ya había llegado.

-P-p-rofesor, ¿me buscaba?- preguntó tímidamente.

-ah, claro; pasa. Siéntate-obedeció; estaba muy aturdida por el nerviosismo para buscar algún buen pretexto para su posible acusación. – bueno, para ahorrarme discursos, iré al grano; mientras estabas luchando allá afuera, en el ´´incidente de hace algunos días´´, ¿tuviste algún tipo de alucinación?

-menos mal- pensó, pero después captó la verdadera pregunta y buscó una respuesta.

Chrona trataba de encontrar algo dentro de su memoria en relación a la duda que se le había dado, hasta que recordó ese momento en el que pensó todo lo referente a las pocas ocasiones en las que había estado cerca de….. kid.

-No- mintió, esos pensamientos que había tenido eran algo vergonzosos como para contárselo a alguien, sobre todo a un profesor; todavía no podía confiar en todas las personas. Aún tenía problemas con ello.

-y mientras…..ya sabes…. Te encontrabas inconsciente-volvió a interrogar.

Pensó en una contestación.

-pues… creo que recuerdo algo, era oscuro, pero también ..Creo que vi que se formaban.. Números, o algo parecido.- Reflexionó-¿usted sabe qué significa?.

**Hola, mmmm. Perdónenme por tardar tanto, es que no había salido de vacaciones hasta hace unos días, y he estado algo enferma estas últimas semanas, pero, ya tengo conti ¡!**

**¿LOS DEJÉ CON INTRIGA?**

**¿NO?**

**Mmm bueeeno.**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Bye.**

**-Tetsu Tenshi**

**PD: dejen reviewss! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul eater no es de mi propiedad, este hermosísimo manga y anime (idea original del anime), pertenecen a AtsushI Ohkubo

**Hehe, hola.**

**Sé que muchos se comieron los dedos esperando mi conti… etto….**

**GOMENASAI**

**Después de vacas, me llegaron las semanas de proyectos, y el lunes comienzo exámenes, y como no podré publicar taaan recientemente, mejor ya hice conti.**

**Bueno, basta de parloteo….. Disfruten la continuación ****J**

RESURECCIÓN

**Capitulo 4**

**Misión**

El profesor llevó su mano a la cabeza e hizo rodar varias veces el tornillo que se encontraba incrustado en ella.

-Mira. Honestamente, no sé si esto conteste tu pregunta –dijo suspirando- pero esto esto es parte de una misión muy importante.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿una misión?- pregunto Chrona un poco atónita.

-¿recuerdas la "cosa importante" que se le entregó a Shibusen el día del incidente?

-s-si, pero..¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo de…..-antes de terminar lo que decía, Stein la interrumpió.

-pues "eso" es una especie de caja fuerte….. Y lo que viste en tu subconsciente es la clave para abrirla, aunque tú no puedas verla claramente; ahí esta.- terminó triunfante.

Chrona se quedó paralizada un momento con la noticia que le acababa de dar….ni siquiera ella se lo podía creer…..¿una clave muy importante dentro de ella? Genial, casi se encontraba muriendo en aquel entonces y se les ocurre darle algo así sin siquiera consultárselo. Definitivamente que no podía lidiar con algo así.

Chrona tragó saliva

- mm, d-disculpe, pero ¿Por qué me confiaron una cosa así a mi?

Stein esbozó una sonrisa ladina, pareciendo tranquilizante.

- La razón es clara y simple, eres fuerte en combate. Pero no te preocupes, hay otra persona con la misma clave en su cerebro; al igual que tú.

-¿otra persona? ¿Quién es?-preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

-te darás cuenta en cuanto te le acerques- dijo mientras levantaba unas hojas, como algo parecido a unos planos.- bueno, por mi parte; eso es todo. Sí quisieras averiguar algo más, hazlo por tu cuenta. Puedes retirarte.

Se levantó de su estancia y se dirigió a la puerta. Entonces se encontró de frente con kid. Sintió una punzada repetitiva en su cabeza.

-ah, perdona…-se disculpó apenada; para después irse trotando a las clases que tenía que tomar.

Kid entró al aula y con su típico rostro serio, mencionó al profesor:

- Necesito hablar con usted de algo.

**Pues aquí ya les dejé la conti, para que no me maten por no actualizar.**

**Hehe**

**.Tetsu Tenshi**


End file.
